The Generation Army
by Hikari no Destany
Summary: They didn't get the appreciation they deserved. She thinks it's unfair. She's been called to the Digital World. Now, she's the general of an army. And, she's seeking justice for her mother and her friends. Tamers/Xros Wars. OC Centered.
1. Prologue

The Generation Army

Notes: Ok, even though we don't know anything about Xros Wars yet, it's still coming out, and we learn something new each episode.

Now then, in a nutshell, this is basically an alternate Aria. You all know my OC, Amon, right? Well, before you ask who Aria is, she is Amon's kid, who I have planned to appear in a fic I have coming up. But, this one is different. While the Aria I have planned is kind and, well, not too much like her mother's childhood attitude and personality, this Aria is cold and hard.

Continuing, this Aria has heard all about her mother's adventures as a Tamer, but thinks it's unfair that she and her friends didn't get any credit for saving Shinjuku. So, when Alimon calls her to the new Digital World, she vows to give her mother justice, and becomes the general of the Generation Army, with Alimon, Guilmon, Renamon and Terriermon by her side.

**100% Tamer!**

"And so, Takato-kun and Guilmon, as Dukemon Crimson Mode, swooped down and defeated the D-Reaper Juri clone and saved Juri. But, it was Terriermon and Jenrya that truly defeated the D-Reaper." The woman smiled down as the little girl on her lap leaned forward, lapping up her every word. She gasped.

"What did you do in the battle, oka-san?" she asked. The woman looked at the clock. 10 to 10. She smiled.

"I'll tell you that tomorrow. Right now, it's time for bed." The little girl moaned as her mother picked her up and carried her to her room. As she tucked her in, the girl put on a confused face.

"Oka-san, why haven't I heard these stories anywhere else? Why have only you, and Matsuda-san, and Li-san, and Makino-san told me the stories?" The woman gave her daughter a sad smile.

"Because, my little one, nobody else remembers them." She kissed her daughter's forehead, and whispered, "Goodnight, Aria-chan" before she turned and left the room. Aria lay in bed, thinking. Then, she put on a determined face.

'_I'm going to make my mother's stories heard. Even if it's the last thing I do.'_


	2. Aria Rinohe

The Generation Army

Notes: First chapter was a prologue. This chapter, even though it hasn't happened in the show, the Twilight, the Blue Flare, and Xros Heart armies are fighting when Aria shows up.

Like I told my friend, Kaito Lune, check out her stories ;D, this runs alongside Xros Wars. If we learn anything new, it'll become part of the story. If something new comes up that's different from the story, I'll change it.

**Reviewers:**

**Kaito Lune**

and

**Tamara Caitlyn**

**100% Tamer!**

"How could you do that?"

"You should know me by now!"

"You're both being immature!"

"Akari-san, I think you and me should just stay out of this."

"No, those two are just acting childish!"

"You know, sometimes, it's best if you let people fight things out."

"Yeah, well that's stupid!"

"It isn't if you don't get involved!"

"Well, I'm getting involved!"

"I wouldn't do that, Hinomoto-san."

"What do you know about Taiki? I know him! You don't!"

"I know enough." It was the middle of a fight between the Blue Flare army and Xros Heart army, and on the sidelines, Akari, Zenjirou and Nene, general of the Twilight army, were arguing about stopping Taiki and Kiriha's fight.

"Shoutmon!"

"Yes, Taiki!"

"**Rowdy Rocker!**" The Greymon jumped to the side, and the attack merely skimmed its tail. Taiki growled.

"Ok, Shoutmon, let's kick it up a notch!"

"Go for it, Taiki!"

"**Shoutmon! Ballistamon! Digi**-" The boy was interrupted by a small creature suddenly landing on Shoutmon with a yell of, "**Petit Twister!**"Taiki gasped.

"Shoutmon!" He ran forward to his partner, with Ballistamon behind him, when a large lizard jumped on the robot and fired an attack, "**Fireball!**"

Taiki stopped running toward Shoutmon and turned to the robot.

"Ballistamon!" He turned angrily to face Kiriha.

"This is you, isn't it?" The blonde gave the boy a cold smile.

"As much as I want to say yes, I have nothing to do with this." Taiki didn't have a chance to retort as Dorulumon was attacked by a kitsune type creature. The kitsune hung onto the wolf while he tried to shake it off. Then, the kitsune jumped off, flipped in the air, and swung its arms out, diamonds forming around the kitsune.

"**Koyosetsu!**" it screamed, as the diamonds shot forward and embedded themselves in the wolf. Akari, Zenjirou and Nene ran to Greymon, where theyhid from their mysterious attackers. Taiki looked around, waiting for something else to jump out and attack. The small creature, the lizard and the kitsune had lined up next to a rock in front of a cliff. The boy watched them carefully, in case they launched another attack. So, he was caught off guard when a cat leaped off the cliff and landed on the Greymon. While it tried to shake it off, it clung on until it jumped off. It landed on the ground, only to shoot forward with its claws unsheathed and out stretched.

"**Illusion Scratch!**" A giant dragon reared up in the cat's place, and the Greymon backed off from it. At the last second, the dragon disappeared and the cat raked its claws on the dinosaur's eyes. The Greymon toppled over landing on its back. Akari ran round it to Taiki, who didn't notice her. He was too busy watching the group as the cat joined them as it jumped onto the rock. It curled its tail over its paws and gave the humans a calm, indifferent look. The humans waited, until Zenjirou spotted something at the top of the cliff.

"Hey, what's that up there?" They all looked up. Akari blinked.

"It looks like...a girl?"

"Another human?" Taiki asked. The girl stepped forward and jumped off the cliff. The three kids panicked.

"She jumped!" The other two exchanged guarded looks. The girl landed on the ground on her feet, unharmed. The kids sighed with relief.

"She landed." The girl walked forward until she was in between the kitsune, on her left, and the cat, sitting on the rock on her right. The girl had long dark brown hair with noticeable blonde patches. Some of her hair was swept up into a bun with a stream of hair slightly longer coming from it. She had dark blue eyes, which glared at the group with an indifferent look, like the cat, and peach coloured skin. She wore a light purple, thigh length, spaghetti strap dress with long white leggings that stopped just before her white and purple trainers. Several white and purple glittery bangles and bracelets covered her arms, clumped by her wrists while her arms were down. She had on a silver necklace with a paw print charm hanging from it. Taiki walked forward a step.

"Who are you?" The girl stared him right in the eye, a look of almost disbelief in them. Then, after a moment's hesitation, she walked forward a small step and raised her head.

"My name is Rinohe Aria."


	3. NekoSakuyamon

The Generation Army

Notes: This chapter continues on from last chapter. They get to know Aria. Nothin' else to say. Except that there might also be a battle. Might. Ok, now there's nothin' else to say.

**Reviewers**

**Tamara Caitlyn**

and

**Digimon575 **(Anonymous)

**S0 R4ND0M!1!**

Akari blinked.

"Rinohe Aria?" Aria nodded. Taiki stepped forward.

"Who are you?" The girl snorted.

"I thought I just said."

"You know what I mean." She smiled. A dark smile.

"I am a General." The digimon and kids gasped. Shoutmon ran forward until he was right in front of Aria.

"Of what army? The only armies around are the Bagura, the Blue Flare, the Twilight and the Xros Heart." Aria looked at the cat, who nodded and jumped on Shoutmon, who hopped back to Taiki while trying to get it off. When he fell in to the boy's feet, the cat jumped off and raced over to the small group again.

"I am a General of the Generation Army. Alimon called me here to fight in the war. I am also fighting for my oka-san. She and her friends saved Shinjuku when they were younger, but they didn't get any recognition. My oka-san told me all about digimon. I've got the upper hand. I have all the information, and you all have almost no knowledge of this world's creatures." Nene stepped forward.

"We have enough knowledge. And why call your army that?" Aria narrowed her eyes.

"I call my army the Generation Army because I consider myself the next generation. I have powerful digimon on my side." Kiriha walked up to her, despite the others telling him to get back, and said, centimetres away from her face, "What do you mean by that?" Aria raised her head to look him right in the eye.

"I mean that I have my oka-san and her friends' old partners as members of my army." Nene looked at her little digimon and said, "Monitamon, status." The television type digimon nodded, before jumping forward.

"Terriermon, vaccine, child. Renamon, data, child. Guilmon, virus, child. Alimon, data/vaccine, child."

"Thank you." Kiriha smirked.

"You call these your most powerful members? They're only child level." Aria didn't look away from him, keep that menacing stare of hers.

"But...they can DigiXros." she murmured, still for the others to hear. She smirked. Kiriha walked back to the group while she pulled something out of a small back pocket in her dress. Shoutmon caught sight of it first, and gasped.

"A X-xros Loader?" The others looked on in surprise as she held a light purple Xros Loader out in front of her, for them all to see. Her smirk got wider.

"Watch." Then, she held it up in the air, still facing the group.

"**Alimon! Renamon! DigiXros!**" The kitsune and the cat became two comets, one blue, one white, shooting up into the air. Then, with a mighty explosion, the comets hit and a large, almost humanoid, cat/kitsune combination landed, causing an earthquake. When the ground stopped shaking, they all looked at the creature properly.

"Everyone, meet NekoSakuyamon."


End file.
